Uma faculdade inesquecível!
by K-sango
Summary: Sango e Kagome vão entrar pra faculdade, e vão morar com o amigo de Sango, Inuyasha. Junto a ele mora Miroku. No que vai dar esses quatro juntos? Romance (inuKagSan&Mir)) e mais uns casais... Humor (vo tenta ¬.¬)Mas cheio de surpresas ein? Leiam, vão ador


Kagome sempre foi uma garota praticamente perfeita. Boa aluna, boa companhia, boa amiga. Na escola, era rodeada de amigos. Quase teve um troço quando soube que teria que entrar pra faculdade. Sentiria falta da escola, mas uma mistura de alegria e ansiedade ocupou um pedaço de si. Seria independente agora.

- Ah, Sango, não pode ser tão ruim assim... moraremos sozinhas e... sozinhas! Ai meu deus! (O.O''')

Kagome estava se desesperando enquanto Sango ria da cara da amiga. Sempre fora muito eufórica, dês de que a conhecera. E olha que fazia tempo que a conhecera.

- Relaxe! Vai ser ótimo Kagome... Teremos mais liberdade agora, e poderemos traçar nossas próprias vidas...

-Ah, sabe o que é Sango... Eu sempre estive rodeada de pessoas, e estou um pouco nervosa de ter que sair da minha rotina...

Sango também estava meio nervosa, mas não deixaria transparecer. Perdeu o olhar pelo quarto de Kagome enquanto pensava. Kagome sempre fora sua melhor amiga. Estavam juntas dês de o jardim de infância. Naquele quarto Sango lhe contara todos os seus segredos, dês de pequenas... Aquele quarto era especial para ela. Kagome ainda estava se desesperando. Sango continuava observando saudosa o quarto extremamente cor-de-rosa de Kagome, o que era a única coisa que Sango não gostava naquele quarto.

TANANA-NANA-NANA-NANA-TANANA... (era pra ser o barulho de um celular, ta? xD)

Automaticamente, Sango e Kagome levam a mão ao bolso.

É o seu? – perguntam em uníssono.

É o meu. – Sango, retirando do bolso apertado um celular Nokia 1100. (pagando pau pra mim, huehue xP)

-Alô- Sango

-Oi, Sango?

-Oi... Er, quem é vc? O.o – Sango

-Eu não acredito que vc se esqueceu de mimò.ó ?

-Er, fazer o que, esqueci né? (''nn)

-Feh, sua baka (' )

-Baka é você, Inuyasha!

Momento de silêncio. Daí ela se toca.

-I-Inuyasha? O.O - Sango

-Demorou ein? ('¬.¬) – Inuyasha

Kagome olhava pra Sango falando no celular ligeiramente interessada.

-Inuyasha! AAAAAHHHH!

Sango saiu dando pulinhos pelo quarto, anormalmente feliz.

-Hei, Sango, pare de gritar! – Inuyasha, rindo

-Eu não acredito! – Sango olhando alucinada para o celular – É vocêÉ VOCÊ!

É, acho que sou eu sim. ('-.-) - Inuyasha

-Mas tem dois anos que você não me liga (0.0') Onde vc andou! Como achou meu número? Onde vc está? O que... - Sango

-HEI, pára de perguntar, hunf (-.-) Primeiro, eu andei na minha casa mesmo, lá no bairro onde vc morava, depois me mudei pra cá... Por acaso eu terminei o terceiro ano com uma menina chamada Ayame que disse que te conhecia e me deu seu número, eu nem acreditei que vc estava morando por aqui, Sango... Agora estou deitado na cama assistindo "smallville" (nn)

-Nossa, Inuyasha, eu estava com saudade!... Não te vejo dês de que me mudei daquele bairro onde a gente morava... E como ta a vida?...

Kagome via Sango falando feliz ao telefone. Pelo menos ela tinha algo pra se alegrar. Ela estava nervosa com a idéia de deixar sua casa pra ir pro outro lado da cidade fazer a faculdade...

-O QUÊ? –Sango, gritando histérica

-Aiii, isso mesmo, vou fazer faculdade de jornalismo aqui na zona sul... por quê? O.o

-AAAAAH! – Sango, ainda histérica

-Mas o que tem nisso? O.o

-AAAAHHH!

-Dá pra parar de gritar!

É que eu também! (O)

-Sério, Sango! – Inuyasha

É sim! Eu e uma amiga e... Inuyasha, vc está morando com quem!

-Com um amigo meu, muito responsável. – Inuyasha admirando seu colega de quarto jogando "playstation" na sala.

-Ei Inuyasha... Sua casa é grande? (nn)- Sango

Éé, por que? O.o

-Ser querer me aproveitar, mas já me aproveitando, posso ir morar aí com a minha amiga? (') (interesseiraaaa xDD)

-Ah, acho que pode... um minuto... – A voz de Inuyasha fica distante, mas Sango pode ouvi-lo gritar para alguém:

-Ei, MirokuÉ uma pergunta idiota, mas o que você acha de duas garotas virem morar com a gen... – Sango ouviu alguma coisa parecida com alguém gritando de alegria um pouco mais distante.

-Pode. (-.-) – Inuyasha

-AAAh, Inuyasha, brigadaaa! (0)

-Hehe, ta bom Sango... Venham de ônibus que eu busco vocês na rodoviária amanhã às três, ta bom?

-Tá, xau xau Inuyasha (nn)– Sango

-Tchau Sango, até mais...

Sango esliga o telefone, corre para Kagome que estava observando tudo curiosa.

-Não é ótimo Kagome! Já temos onde morar!

-O que! Nós vamos morar com o seu amigo! – Kag

É, não é demais! E ele mora com um cara muito responsável, vamos viver no bem-bão! (.)

-Sango! Que horror! Eu nem conheço eles! E se eles não gostarem de mim! E se me mandarem embora! Ah, Sango, e se eles me acharem feia! Sango, eu não sou feia, sou! (ó.ò)

Sango ria da amiga. Sempre tivera essa mania de ser perfeita.

Segunda-feira, duas e quarenta e cinco. Sango estava sentada ao lado de Kagome no ônibus. Suas famílias as deixaram no ponto de ônibus, onde se despidiram. Kagome ainda estava triste por estar indo morar longe da família, e ansiosa por não conhecer seus novos colegas de quarto. Sango estava radiante. Era muito mais corajose e confiante que Kagome e estava feliz por estar indo em rumo a uma vida diferente, em outro lugar, uma nova família. Olhou para Kagome, que estava muito nervos. Segurou sua mão.

-Eu estou com você – disse sorrindo.

Kagome acentiu sorrindo também e pareceu ficar mais tranqüila até que chegaram na rodoviária, pouco tempo depois. As duas desceram, um carregador trouxe suas malas. Kagome e Sango ficaram no pátio da rodoviária, Sango olhava para os lados empolagada, procurando Inuyasha. Kagome, que estava bem mais tranqüila, emboa ainda receosa, apenas olhava ao redor.

-Ei, Sango, onde está o seu amig...? – Kagome viu que Sango não estava mais ao seu lado – Sango?

Kagome viu que a amiga corria em uma certa direção. Kagome, ainda empacada e sem ação, viu a garota abraçar um meio-youkai de longos cabelos brancos com orelhas de cachorro e lindos olhos dourados. Era realmente muito bonito, pensou Kagome. Ele sorriu para Sango retribuindo-lhe o abraço. Sango olhou para Kagome e fez sinal para o rapaz a seguir. Sango olhou para Kagome sorridente.

-Kagome, esse é o Inuyasha! Era meu melhor amigo do meu antigo bairro! Inuyasha, essa é a Kagome, minha melhor amiga!

Kagome sorriu para o rapaz e acentiu com a cabeça. Este fez a mesma coisa. Inuyasha reparou como a garota era bonita. Os cabelos lisos e negros faziam um lindo realce com os olhos castanhos muito claros, cor de mel. A blusa clada rosa claro ajudava muito, assim como a calça jeans escura colada, tradicional.

-Hei, Sango, você não mudou nada ein!

O gaoroto pegou na mão da amiga e a fez dar uma rodadinha. Sango praticamente não vestia outra cor além de preto e prata, cheia de correntes pesadas e muita maquiagem rosada nos olhos.

-A minha eterna roqueira favorita. – Inuyasha sorriu. Sango também. Kagome, alheia a conversa, apenas sorriu também, pra não parecer antipática.

-Bom, vamos Inuyasha? () – Sango

-Vamos sim... Ah não... eu tenho que achar o meu amigo sabe... o Miroku. Ele deve estar flertando uma mulher por aí. (-.-)- Inuyasha

-Flertando? O.o – Kagome

É. – Inuyasha olhou pra ela. Era a primeira vez que a via falar. Ela tinha uma voz infantil e doce. Lembrava com a voz de sua mãe.

-Já está falando mal de mim, ein, Inuyasha?

Os três viraram-se para o local de onde veio a voz.

Um rapaz alto, bonito. Olhos azuis e cabelos negros, presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo.

-Hei, Miroku, onde esteve?

-Por aí Inuyasha... Por aí... – Miroku vira o rosto para ver uma moça bonita que passava ali do lado. Daí deu pra ver a marca de cinco dedos que ele tinha no lado direito do rosto.

-Você não muda, Miroku (-.-') Ah, essas aqui são a Sango, aquela garota de quem te falei, e Kagome, a amiga dela e...

-Quem ótimo gosto para amigas que você tem, Inuyasha!() – Miroku, já com as mãos das duas entre as suas – Será que alguma de vocês duas gostaria de ter um filho meu!

-O.O - Sango.

-O.O – Kagome.

- O.o U-um filho? – Sango

- Por que perguntou isso? TT - Kagome

Inuyasha dá um soco em Miroku. Kagome e Sango ainda estão perplexas.

-Não liguem para ele (''¬.¬) ele faz isso sempre. – Inuyasha

-T-tá... O.o –Kagome

Sango deu uns risinhos. O amigo de Inuyasha era realmente muito bonito, e chegava a ser engraçado com aquilo.

Inuyasha guiou a galera (eita galerooona xPP) até duas motos estacionadas mais adiante. Lutando pra andar em meio a multidão, elas finalmente acharam as tais motos. Lindas. Havia um grupo de garotas ali perto olhando pra elas. Provavelmente deveriam estar esperando pra ver se os donos eram lindos assim também.

Miroku ficava mandando uns olhares para elas. Inuyasha aparentemente não estava nem aí. Elas cochichavam e davam risinhos acenando para Miroku, que tentava atravessar a rua pra ir falar com elas.

-Hei, Miroku, esqueça (¬.¬) é melhor nós irmos embora. As garotas devem estar cansadas.

-Ah... Mas Inuyasha... – Miroku

-Esqueça.

-Tá bem (-.-)

Muito a contra gosto, Miroku montou na moto azul marinho. Sango e Kagome ficaram meio sem ação. Não sabiam em qual subir.

-Hei, Sango, suba aqui. Kagome vai com o Miroku – Inuyasha, sorrindo para a amiga.

-Claro Inuyasha... Se bem que...

Sango percebeu que Kagome ficou meio receosa de ter que ir com Miroku. Cochichou disfarçadamente para Inuyasha:

É que eu já falei de você pra ela e ela já sabe como você é... Acho que ela ta meio receosa de ir com o seu amigo...

-Ah – Inuyasha – Aliásé melhor você ir com o Miroku, assim vocês se enturmam um pouco mais. Er, Kagome... Pode vir aqui então...

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça. É claro que ela não tinha medo de ir com Miroku, ele parecia legal sim. Mas é que já sabia mais sobre Inuyasha. E ele lhe transmitia confiança.

As duas subiram nas motos e lá se foram. Não devia ser muito longe, porque rodaram pouco. Uns quatro quilômetros. Até que chegaram num prédio enorme, provavelmente de classe nobre, por causa dos belos e caros automóveis do estacionamento e das varandas luxuosas.

-Uau, Inuyasha, vocês não estão nada mão ein? – Sango descendo da moto, admirando o lugar. – Só o estacionamento é lindo.

Os quatro foram em direção ao elevador. Lá, ficaram em um silencio um pouco inquietante. Kagome estava absorta em pensamentos vagos. Vez por outra lançava uns olharem para Inuyasha. Ele tinha um jeito de falar firme, tentava ser gentil. Mas parecia ter uma personalidade forte. Kagome sorriu para si mesma. Ao menos os colegas de quarto eram bonitos.

O silêncio foi quebrado por um tapa em segundos. Kagome olhou para Sango. Esta estava muito vermelha e furiosa, pelo visto. Miroku tinha uma marca detalhada de cinco dedos no rosto e sorria envergonhado.

-Como ousa me tocar aí, seu devasso?

-Calma, Sango. .'' – Miroku – É que eu não consigo me controlar na presença de garotas bonitas como você!

-Sei sei, percebi '¬.¬ Inuyasha, você não me avisou que seu amigo era um tarado!

-Ah, Sango... Isso é só o começo (-.-)

-Hei, chegamos (nn) – Kagome, vendo que o elevador parou. Os quatro saíram.

Inuyasha e Miroku foram até o último apartamento do corredor, com Sango e Kagome atrás; Inuyasha abriu a porta e foi entrando, sem delicadeza nenhuma. Sango e Kagome boquiabriram-se.

Deveria ser um dos apartamentos mais lindos do prédio. Enorme. Só a sala devia dar todos os quartos da casa de Kagome, pensou esta. Tinha três grandes sofás em volta duma Tevêzona (huahua xPP), um lindo carpete. Uma mesa enooorme de jantar. A única coisa que parecia não se encaixar no lugar... A bagunça. Revistas, livros, dicas de videogame espalhadas. Camisas penduradas nas cadeiras, toalhas em cima do sofá. Kagome reparou numa meia em cima do lustre.

-Meu Deus, Inuyasha! O apartamento é lindo, mas vocês armaram uma vaquejada aqui ou o quê? – Sango não fez rodeios. Kagome olhou para a amiga. Ela deveria realmente conhecer bem Inuyasha pra chegar no apê (apartamento xP) falando assim...

-Ah, Sango que drama (-.-) – Miroku – está tudo lindo. Isso são só detalhes.

-Ah, detalhes nada... Isso ta um caos! – Sango, já indo explorar o ambiente, agora abrindo o quarda roupa de um quarto. – O que vocês guardam aqui?

-Sango, não... – Inuyasha

-AAAARGH! – Um monte de coisas despencou em Sango. Livros, camisas, sungas, remédiosóculos, toalhas...

-Ai meu deus... – Kagome, socorrendo uma Sango soterrada de coisas.

-Eu avisei (-.-') – Inuyasha

-Mas a Sango ta certa... Vocês deviam dar um jeito nisso... Ah, não ela vai ficar uma fera – Kagome, ainda tentando tirar Sango debaixo das coisas - Ela é muito organizada e detalhista. Capaz que ela joga vocês daqui de cima pra nunca mais andarem (-.-') (quem lembra dum episódio que a Sango disse isso! xDD)

-Pior que isso, Kagome – Sango, saindo da multidão de coisas – Tenho uma tarefinha pros dois – Sango, olhar mortífero pra Miroku e Inuyasha. – Deixa ver... – Sango abriu o armário, geladeira, e tudo que tinha direito na cozinha. Não viu mais nada além de água e cupnoodles – Vão fazer compras. Eu já desconfiava que ia me deparar com isso. Tomem uma lista de comrpas que eu fiz antes de virmos – Sango, tirando da bolsa uma folha e estendendo a Miroku. – Vão. Eu e a Kagome vamos arrumar esse apartamen... zoológico. (¬.¬) reparando numa cueca em cima do fogão

-Ah, de jeito nenhum! Até parece que eu vou deixar vocês duas aqui na meu apartamento sozinhas! E você não manda em mim Sango, eu não vou fazer compras e pronto ( ') – Inuyasha

-Inuyasha...''¬.¬ - Kagome – Eu não estou muito íntima de vocês, mas se acham que eu vou viver num lugar como esse esqueçam. (-.-'')

-Comé? Ninguém ta te segurando!

-A Sango tá!

-Então vão embora as duas!

ó.ò

-K-kagome? O.o

ò.ó grosso!

-feh¬.¬

-"que grosso .." – Kagome

-Ok, Inuyasha, não vou te obrigar a fazer compras. (-.-) Aí não vai dar pra fazer um deliciosooo rameeen que eu trouxe, sabe... (T.T) - Sango

-Você não vai me convencer, Sango, e... Er, ramen eh? O.o - Inuyasha

-Sim (nn)

-Bom, eu vou, mas é que eu tenho que comprar um CD que eu queria sabe... (-.-) Vamos Miroku.

Inuyasha pela ele pela gole e o arrasta pra fora do apê. Sango tranca por dentro, vira-se pra Kagome

-O que achou? – Sango sorrindo.

-Bom, o Inuyasha é um grosso pelo visto (-.-) Mas ele também tem um lado gentil às vezes... O Miroku parece gente boa e...

-Quê? (O.o) O tarado?

Éé o.o''...

-Bom, ao menos você não reclamou (-) Vamos arrumar esse zoológico.

Kagome achou que ia morrer de tanto trabalhar. Achava as coisas mais estranhas nos lugares mais estranhos. Uma hora ela viu um protetor genital de futebol no lava louças. Sango achou um par de chinelos secando dentro do abajur.

Levaram ao menos uns 40 minutos pra terminar tudo. Jogaram-se no sofá, agora com uma concha limpa e elegante, ofegando de cansaço. Na mesma hora, os rapazes entraram. Pelo jeito trouxeram as coisas das duas que tinham ficado nas motos. Inuyasha fizeram Miroku levar uma grande Maioria. O coitado nem via as coisas a sua frente. Inuyasha parecia não se importar.

-Aii, coitado! – Sango, acudindo o pobre rapaz. Ia pegando as coisas e colocando em lugares separados numa velocidade incrível. Kagome ajudava. Os dois olhavam com "aquela" cara de ''meu-deus-que-coisa-anormal''.

Em menos de três minutos, tudo estava no lugar, até colocaram as sacolas na despensa. Os dois ainda estavam paralisados. Kagome olhou para as coisas das duas que ainda estavam no chão. Olhou para Inuyasha.

É...

-Ah sim – Inuyasha, sacando – Vou mostrar os quartos de vocês.

Inuyasha levou-as a duas portas que estavam lado a lado. Uma tinha um limda borda rosada. A outra era mais escura que as demais.

Inuyasha olhou para Sango. Abriu a porta escura.

Um quarto grande, cama grande. Lugar aconchegante. Daquelas camas embutidas numa janelona. Realmene aconchegante. Quadros bonitos nas paredes claras cor de pêssego com texturas. Um closet de vidro com guarda-roupas dentro, cheio de gavetas e armários e um espelhão. Tinha um banhiro lindo, com uma enorme banheira e uma janela enorme com película, pra que ela pudesse ver os carros lá embaixo, mas não pudessem vê-la. Uma bancada com pia com um espelho grande e umas lâmpadas, cheio de pentes e escovas em cima, com um escovador na parede. Sango pulou na cama.

-Ah, Inuyasha! Eu amei! To me sentindo naquelas épocas chiques!

Inuyasha sorriu. Abriu a outra porta.

Era um lugar mais, hm, "meigo". Tudo branquinho, a parede com textura rosada. Uma linda penteadeira com borda detalhada de flores, digno de uma princesa. A cama com grandes cortinas rosadas, com lençóes brancos. Carpete branco. Guarda-roupa embutido. Um closet pequeno com um espelho simples, mas agradável. Um banheiro de azuleijos com uma banheira pequena, mas que continha um monte de torneiras diferentes ao redor, e uma limda lâmpada em cima. A bancada era igual a do de Sango. Os olhos de Kagome brilharam. Era tão lindo quanto o de Sango, só que mais delicado.

-Ai, obrigada!

Kagome abraçou inuyasha. Acostumara-se a fazer isso com todos, já que só convivia com amigos. Quando deu-se conta do que estava fazendo, largou-o, muito vermelha.

Inuyasha a olhava atônito. Ela lembrava muito a sua mãe. Não só ela, ele sabia. Lembrava outra pessoa também. Mas não queria pensar na garota assim... Poderia se iludir... De novo... Mas gostou do abraço, e disfarçou apontando pro quarto e sorrindo.

Kagome entrou. Ele fechou a porta e disse que ia tomar um banho e Miroku também. Elas poderiam fazer a mesma coisa, depois veriam uns filmes que eles tinham pego.

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu. Inuyasha ficou meio "grogue" com o sorriso embriagante da menina, e fechou a porta. Miroku cutucou suas costelas sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando.

-Há, seu pervertido, não é nada disso...

-Ah, inuyasha, mas que ela lembra a...

-Não, não sei de quem você vai falar. Nem quero saber – fuzilando o amigo com o olhar. Esse deu de ombros e foi para o seu quarto, que ficava em frente ao de Sango, dizendo que ia tomar seu banho. Inuyasha foi ao seu também, que ficava de frente para o de Kagome.

Sango estava feliz. Seria independente agora. Deitada na banheira, coberta de enormes bolhas, os cabelos lisos molhados, olhava para o teto, com a luz aceza. O banhiro era muito aconchegante. Parecia noite lá dentro. Inuyasha estava tão lindo como sempre. Lembrou-se de como brincavam quando crianças. Sorriu. Inuyasha... Sempre uma pessoa maravilhosa. Seria sempre um ótimo amigo. Sentira sua falta. Foi a primeira pessoa em que pode confiar além de sua família... Miroku parecia legal. Ela achava engraçado aquela depravação do novo amigo. Mas não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo com ela. Mas que ele era lindo... Era.

Kagome estava contente agora. Também deitada na banheira, os cabelos molhados fazendo llindas curvas. Os olhos cor de mel, lindos, admiravam o teto. O rosto doce, parecia tão ingênua... Inuyasha tinha um cheiro tão bom. Sempre abraçara muito aos amigos, mas esse abraço foi o melhor. Era tão aconchegante... Por que tava pensando nisso? Nem conhecia o cara direito! Mas algo a dizia que seria muito feliz ali com ele... Com todos. Seriam ótimos amigos.

Inuyasha estava tento um tramablhão pra lavar os cabelos prateados. Quase nunca lavava, lavou agora por causa das garotas, queria causar boa impressão. Sango... Quanto tempo! Sentira tanta saudade da amiga! Ela foi a primeira depois de sua mãe a aceitá-lo por ser um hanyou. Depois veio Miroku. Eles realmente eram os mais importantes para ele, mas nunca admitiria. Miroku dava raiva com aquelas taradices, mas era um boa pessoa. Sango era maravilhosa, empre tão sem rodeios... Tinham muito em comum. Sorriu. Kagome tinha um lindo sorriso. Ficou embriagadoa pouco. Mas afastou tais pensamentos. Ela deveria ser só mais uma amiga. E seria. Era bom ter por perto alguém que lembrava sua mãe. Mas doía um pouco ela lembrar também a...

Miroku estava relaxadão. Gostara das garotas. Kagome era uma graça. Meiga, simpática. Sentia que aprenderia muito com ela. Inuyasha era seu "bróder". Gostava muito dele. Mesmo sendo um besta metido. Sango era linda. A garota mais bonita que já vira. Os olhos dela o encantaram. Nunca vira olhos como aqueles, uma mistura de violeta com castanho. Os cabelos lindos, claros. A maioria das meninas tinha cabelos negros. Seria bom morar com elas... Todos. Seria ótimo.


End file.
